Hot Cocoa and Heroes
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Quand un héros bizarre entre par effraction dans son appartement pour y passer la nuit, Peter Parker n'est pas ravi. Et pourtant il se retrouve à passer de pointer une batte de baseball sur le type à partager un chocolat chaud avec lui. Fluff.


Nouveau fandom, pas vraiment de couple (même si ensemble, ils forment un de de mes OTP) et rien à voir avec mes histoires (pas taper, vous aurez des suites). Profitez bien !

Titre original : Hot Cocoa and Heroes

Titre français : Chocolat chaud et héros

Auteur : ChuckleVoodoos à retrouver sur AO3 - : /users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos

 _NDA: J'ai rendu Gwen vivante parce que, bon, c'est Gwen Putain-de-Stacy, les mecs. Elle déchire. Est-ce que Peter a ses pouvoirs et ne le mentionne pas ici ? Je vous laisse décider._

L'italique était en français ou en espagnol dans le texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Peter entend la fenêtre se briser, il est plutôt fier de n'avoir ni hurlé ni levé les mains en l'air immédiatement. À la place, il roule hors de son lit, attrape la batte qu'il cache en dessous et se met en garde en un mouvement élégant.

Il vit dans un mauvais quartier par nécessité (les scientifiques sous-payés entrant à Stark Industries ne reçoivent pas une cacahouète, ce qui craint parce qu'au moins les cacahouètes vaudraient quelque chose et il pourrait subsister avec autre chose que des nouilles en boîte et des boissons énergétiques ; à la place, ils sont suffisamment payés pour que Peter puisse subsister en nouilles en boîte et boissons énergétiques à la place d'air et de misère). Il savait que ce genre de chose allait finir par arriver et avait sagement acheté une batte de baseball en cas d'urgence voleur.

Il avait simplement espéré ne jamais avoir à l'utiliser, parce qu'il n'a jamais joué un match de baseball dans sa vie et n'est pas entièrement sûr de ne pas se crever un oeil en frappant.

L'homme qui a pénétré dans son appartement se contente de rire.

— Sérieux, petit mec, décoince. J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour squatter cette nuit, dit l'homme, et Peter tient sa batte plus fermement en le fusillant du regard.

— Et ça nécessitait de casser ma fenêtre ? On est mi-décembre, connard, on sera tous les deux morts de froid au matin.

— On, hein ? Donc la partie squattage ne te dérange pas ? demande l'individu taré, passant déjà à côté de Peter sans peur aucune de la batte en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

— Tu as quelque chose à manger, petit ? Je suis totalement mort de faim – je pense que mon estomac vient de revenir.

Peter trotte derrière lui, bouche-bée.

— Um, il reste du chinois au frigo, dit-il avant d'y avoir réfléchi, parce que Tante May et Oncle Ben l'ont élevé pour être un bon hôte, même pour les briseurs de fenêtres psychotiques qui vont probablement l'assassiner avant la fin de la nuit.

Il bouge ses orteils, traçant son chemin dans la cuisine après l'homme, en partie pour montrer le frigo en question et en partie pour s'assurer que l'homme ne s'approche pas des couteaux de cuisine.

— Sa mère de— attendez. Il s'approche de l'interrupteur mais l'homme fait un geste vers lui.

— Non, ne—

La lumière s'allume en clignotant et la batte de Peter résonne contre le sol.

— Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien ? Okay, bon sang, non, évidemment que vous n'allez pas bien, juste— asseyez-vous, okay ? J'ai une trousse de premier secours. Je me suis beaucoup brûlé sur la plaque et coupé en découpant des tomates et pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ça, juste— asseyez-vous.

L'homme ne s'assoit pas, regardant Peter avec une sorte d'attente hargneuse à la place, chaque ligne de sa silhouette tendue.

Il porte un genre de costume de spandex rouge, un peu comme les Quatre Fantastiques qu'il a vus aux infos et avec le masque et le physique, cela rend Peter encore plus gêné qu'il ne se sent déjà. Il suppose que le type est l'un de cette vague de super-héros qui semblent jaillirent de partout.

Bien sûr, il est dur de voir l'effet total du costume, étant donné que la quasi-totalité est en pièces. Pour ce que ça vaut, c'est également le cas de l'homme à l'intérieur. En fait, la seule partie de lui qui n'est pas détruite est son masque ; le truc est dans un état impeccable, sans une éraflure.

— Okay, ou restez debout. Je veux dire, ça doit faire mal de s'asseoir, en fait et— oh, bon sang, est-ce que vous vous êtes pris du verre en brisant ma fenêtre, parce que ça va faire un mal de chien en l'enlevant, et ignorez-moi simplement si vous voulez, j'ai tendance à papoter quand je suis nerveux ou confronté à plus de sang que je n'en ai jamais vu dans toute ma vie en une seule fois. Ou les deux, dans ce cas précis.

— T'inquiètes, c'est assez mignon, dit l'homme avec légèreté, rendant Peter rouge comme une tomate alors qu'il couine en fouillant dans le kit de premier secours, avant de se retourner vers l'homme.

— O-Okay, merci ? Je suppose.

Il s'avance vers lui et l'homme se tend encore. Peter s'arrête, s'agitant.

— Je peux jeter un œil ? Je ferais attention.

Après un moment, l'homme hoche la tête, malgré le fait qu'il paraît prêt à exploser alors que Peter approche. Le garçon pose ses mains sur l'un des rares espaces de peau qui ne soit pas couvert de sang et presse gentiment l'homme à terre

— Ce serait vraiment plus simple si vous vous asseyiez. Ça prendra sûrement un moment, dit-il gentiment alors que l'homme obéit en tournant son visage vers Peter.

Il doit être en train de le fixer, au travers du masque, et le fait que Peter ne puisse voir ses yeux le rend un peu nerveux.

— Um, vous voulez—, dit-il en gesticulant près du masque avant que l'homme ne ricane et secoue la tête.

— Rien que tu puisses arranger là-dessous, gamin. En plus, identité secrète. Ça existe ça, hein ? Peter hoche la tête avec hésitation.

— Uh, oui, je suppose. Bon, les Quatre Fantastiques sont assez ouverts à propos de qui ils sont, mais je sais que beaucoup de héros ne le sont pas. Vous pensez vraiment que je vous reconnaîtrais ? demande-il avec curiosité, et l'homme rit jaune.

— Pas un visage que tu oublierai, chéri, assure-t-il tandis que Peter sent le sujet sensible. Il se racle la gorge et ouvre le kit.

— Okay, pas grave. Je vais juste jeter un œil au reste ?

L'homme acquiesce sèchement. Peter laisse le bras de l'homme reposer sur la table et y prête davantage attention. Maintenant qu'il regarde de plus près, il peut voir que beaucoup de ce qu'il avait présumé comme de nouvelles blessures étaient en fait des cicatrices. Des couches et de couches de peau cicatrisée et il se demande par quoi est passé l'homme pour avoir de telles marques. Mais de toute façon, il est plus inquiet à propos des blessures qui font toujours mal à l'homme en ce moment.

— Je pense que certaines ont besoin de points de suture. J'ai suivi des cours de premiers secours, alors je connais la théorie, mais vous devriez probablement aller dans un—

— Nope.

— Mais—, essaye encore Peter.

— _No dice, amigo_. Tu veux jouer les infirmières sexy, ça me va, mais pas de docteurs.

Sa voix prend une tournure bizarre à la fin, plus rauque et presque dangereuse. Peter déglutit.

— Okay. Pas de docteur. Vous voulez bien enlever ce qui reste de votre costume ? Je peux vous donner des habits de rechange. Wade secoue la tête.

— Trou dans le costume veut dire trou dans la peau. R'coud-les — pas ensemble, si possible, mais sinon c'est pas grave — et ça serait bon. Penses-y comme un livre de coloriage avec des aiguilles.

— …D'accord."

Peter ne veut pas se demander comment coudre le costume de quelqu'un à se peau peut être "pas grave" alors il s'applique à faire du bon travail pour ne pas le découvrir. Il considère la quantité de sutures à faire et sait qu'il est loin d'en avoir assez. Tout de même, s'il coud le pire et bande le reste...

Soudain la plaie qu'il considérait coudre frémisse et bouge et même si encore un peu de sang en sort, il peut jurer sur sa vie que la blessure vient de rapetir. De beaucoup rapetir.

— Facteur régénérescent ? demande-t-il, sa voix un peu haut-perché mais ferme.

— Facteur régénérescant, acquiesce l'homme avec légèreté. Peter lève la tête pour fusiller du regarder la zone approximative des yeux de l'homme.

— Avez-vous au moins besoin de mon aide ? L'homme hausse les épaules.

— Tu peux leur faire un bisou magique, si tu veux, mais tu vas devoir te dépêcher si tu veux toutes les attraper. Ha, attrapez-les tous, attrapez-les tous...

— Pokemon, chante Peter en retour, l'air absent. L'homme rit et remue sur place comme un enfant amusé. Bon, je suppose que je peux bander les pires pour qu'elles n'attrapent rien en guérissant. Et te donner quelque chose pour la douleur.

— Pas de morphine, pas de Vicodine, pas de médicament qui touche l'esprit, l'homme ordonne sèchement alors que Peter cligne des yeux, surpris.

— Que— mec, personne n'a de morphine dans sa trousse de secours ! J'ai acheté ce truc au super-marché. Je parlais d'Advil, Ibuprofène, ce genre de choses.

— Oh. L'homme secoue la tête. Nah, je devrais avaler une tonne de ces merdes pour les sentir et ça ne rendrait mon foie que pire qu'il ne l'est déjà.

— Très bien, acquiesce Peter. Son facteur régénérescent doit affecter son métabolisme.

— Si tu es sûr, je vais juste—" Il fait un geste vers les bandages et attrape un rouleau avec un peu de désinfectant.

Lorsque l'homme ne proteste pas, il commence avec les pires blessures, remontant le long du bras et jusqu'à l'autre avant de bouger vers le torse.

Il se met à fredonner pour remplir le silence lourd, de stupides chansons qu'il se rappelle de dessins-animés et séries. Il est surpris et content, d'une certaine façon, d'entendre l'homme en fredonner certaines avec lui, surtout les peu connues.

— T'es un gamin bizarre, tu sais ? dit l'homme après que Peter ait fredonné le répertoire d'ocarina entier de Legend of Zelda. Peter cligne des yeux. Il n'en est pas sûr, mais il pense que l'homme est en train de sourire. Les coins du masque sont tournés vers le haut en tous cas.

— Ouais, j-j'ai entendu dire ça. Beaucoup, admet-il. L'homme acquiesce pensivement.

— Et tu réalises que je suis entré par effraction dans ton appartement il y a moins d'une heure ? Ce que la plupart des gens considèrent comme une première impression pourrie ?

— Tu as pénétré par effraction dans suffisamment d'appartements pour avoir un consensus sur ce fait ? demande Peter sèchement avant que l'homme ne hausse les épaules. Peter soupire.

— D'accord, tu ne m'as pas assassiné dans mon lit, ou volé, et même si tu as cassé ma fenêtre en plein milieu de l'hiver – et c'était vraiment un truc débile d'ailleurs – ce n'est pas comme si ça ne pouvait pas être réparé. En plus, tu es un héros, alors tu as probablement dû te faire botter le cul en sauver une vieille dame ou un truc du genre. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon devoir de citoyen de t'aider.

L'homme se fige.

— Je ne suis pas un héros, dit-il froidement. Je suis Deadpool.

Peter est plutôt certain que ce Deadpool est juste modeste – la plupart des héros ne réfèrent pas à eux-même comme des héros – alors il se contente d'acquiescer et de continuer à travailler, s'agenouillant pour s'occuper des jambes de Deadpool.

— Ravi de te rencontrer, Deadpool. Je suis Peter Parker. Mon nom n'est pas aussi cool que le tiens, désolé.

— Ah, ne t'en veux pas, Petey, mon vrai nom n'est pas cool non plus. Wade ? Je veux dire, les enfants s'éclaboussent autour de moi et je suppose que les très vieilles personnes le font aussi dans leurs vieux maillots de bain gainés. Ew, dégueu.

Quoi ? Ah, Wading Pool. La pataugeoire. D'ailleurs, attend.

— Je pensais que tu avais dis ne pas pouvoir me donner ton identité secrète, demande-t-il, légèrement indigné. Wade hausse les épaules.

— Eh, on dirait qu'on peut te faire confiance.

— Et bien, merci. Je ne vais pas aller le raconter au Daily Bugle ou quoi que ce soit, même s'il doit y avoir quelques centaines de Wade à New York donc ça serait inutile de toute façon.

— Des milliers. J'ai vérifié, l'assure Wade avec un sourire vulgaire. Peter ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à la satisfaction enfantine.

— Alors je suppose que ton identité secrète est en sécurité avec moi. Il jette un regard d'ensemble à son travail et hoche la tête, se tournant pour sourire à l'homme.

— Fini !

Deadpool penche la tête et regarde vers Peter.

— ...Si tu voulais commencer avec les bisous, tu es dans une plutôt bonne position.

Peter remarque pour la première fois que son travail sur les régions basses de Deadpool l'ont placé fermement entre les jambes de l'homme, à genoux. Oh. Il couine, trébuchant sur ses pieds. Deadpool aboie un rire.

— Aw, tu es timide ?

Peter le fusille du regard alors qu'il remballe les restes pathétiques de sa trousse de secours.

— Ou juste pas intéressé, crache-t-il. En parlant de ça, tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton hautain. Il peut sentir le sourcil de Wade se soulever, même s'il ne peut pas le voir.

— Tu es vraiment en train de considérer me laisser rester ? Demande-t-il, légèrement incrédule. Sérieusement ?

Peter piétine sur place avec gêne.

— Tu as dit avoir besoin d'un endroit, non ? Et ça caille dehors, pratiquement un blizzard. Et j'ai une pièce.

Deadpool n'a pas l'air impressionné.

— Alors tu va laisser un étranger complet, qui a endommagé ta propriété et laissé du sang partout sur tes meubles pourris, rester sans surveillance dans ton appartement pendant que tu dors, sans défense, dans la pièce d'à côté ?

— Est-ce que tu essayes de me convaincre de ne pas te laisser rester ? Demande Peter avec brutalité avant que Wade ne secoue la tête rapidement.

— Non, nope, pas de commentaires à faire. Même si, tu sais, tu seras probablement un Kinder Pingui d'ici demain si tu dors dans ton lit. Il fredonne pensivement.

— Oh ! On pourrait se serrer sur le canapé ? Ça sera si romantique ! On pourra se faire du chocolat chaud et allumer dans bougies, avec une musique dégoulinante—

— Les chandelles pourraient démarrer un feu et je n'ai pas besoin d'un appartement gelé qui prend feu en même temps. Je suis relativement sûr de ne pas avoir une seule musique qualifiable de "dégoulinante" et je suis très heureux de ce fait – Il fait un pause – Le chocolat chaud pourrait être une bonne idée par contre.

Il pense avoir un peu de lait restant. Et le chocolat en poudre ne se périme pas, non ? Le froid de la pièce commence à l'attendre et même s'il est dans son pyjama d'hiver le plus chaud, il sent quand même un frisson le parcourir. Le chocolat chaud est définitivement une bonne idée.

— Sérieusement ?! T'es génial, petit mec ! s'écrie Wade, levant les mains en l'air. "Soirée pyjama !"

Peter soupire mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu emporté par l'enthousiasme que montre l'homme.

— Ouais, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on va faire.

C'est probablement la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais faite. Faire un château d'oreillers au milieu de son salon avec un étrange super-héros qui a pénétré par effraction dans sa maison et s'est glissé dans le-dit château en sirotant un chocolat trop-chaud. Wade est définitivement la personne la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, sortant toujours des références obscures de pop culture en les mixant avec des blagues vulgaires qui ne devraient vraiment pas faire rire Peter autant.

Il a aussi l'air ridicule dans le peignoire bleu, doux et trop grand drappé au dessus de son costume en pièces et il ne veut même pas considérer enlever son masque pour boire le chocolat. Peter ne voit pas quand, mais à un certain moment alors qu'il ramène les couettes, l'homme boit la tasse entière, ce qui doit avoir brûlé sa langue de façon horrible et le masque est fermement en place.

(Il doit avoir un visage vraiment reconnaissable, pense Peter. Peut-être que c'est une célébrité. Il se fait une note de chercher "Deadpool" sur google plus tard.)

Et pourtant, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, c'est probablement le moment le plus amusant qu'il ait passé depuis des mois. Depuis que Gwen a déménagé, il est un peu à l'ouest. Ce n'est pas facile pour le Peter Parker étrange et décalé de se faire des amis, même avec les scientifiques érudits de Stark Industries. Il est facilement le plus jeune et son CV est le plus court, alors ils ne lui laissent jamais oublier ce fait.

— Regarde, c'est un oiseau ! Non, c'est un avion ! Non, c'est Falcon !

Peter est ramené dans le présent par l'exclamation de Wade. Il regarde l'ombre chinoise en question, laissée sur le côté de leur château par la lumière de l'édition limitée de la veilleuse Green Lantern de Peter.

— Est-ce que ce faucon s'est fait rouler dessus par un semi récemment ? demande-t-il alors que Wade souffle, baissant les mains.

— Voyons si tu fais mieux, morveux.

Peter a une longue expérience derrière lui en matière d'amusement pour éloigner les cauchemars, particulièrement après la mort d'oncle Ben, alors il est plutôt un pro à ce genre de choses. Wade siffle avec appréciation son travail.

— Ooh, est-ce que c'est ton travail ? Maître des ombres chinoises ?

Peter ricane.

— Si seulement. Non, je travaille à la division Recherche et Développement de Stark.

Wade fredonne pensivement.

— Tu dois être sacrément intelligent du ciboulot, Petey.

Peter rougit, secouant la tête.

— Pas vraiment. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir ce boulot. Je voulais devenir photographe, mais ça... ne paye pas très bien. Du tout."

Ce n'est pas le cas non plus chez Stark, mais il ne pense pas que ce salaire est quelque chose à aborder la première fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un. C'est l'une de ces choses dont on est pas supposé parler en premier rendez-vous, non ? Au même niveau que les exes hystériques et les fantasmes bizarres. Non pas que ce soit un premier rendez-vous hein, bien sûr – bon sang, Peter, reprend-toi !

— Je le fais toujours pour le plaisir par contre.

— Ooh ! Prend-moi en photo comme une de tes françaises ! roucoule Wade alors que Peter rit.

— Abruti, lâche-t-il avec affection. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ?

Wade est silencieux un long moment à ses côtés et Peter est sur le point de répéter la question, pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, quand—

— C'est la première fois que je m'amuse d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

— Oh. Peter cligne des yeux, légèrement surpris par la morsure triste du commentaire. Wade, voit-il, est tendu à ses côtés. Peter sourit et cogne leurs épaules doucement.

— Et bien, tant mieux. Je m'amuse aussi.

Wade se détend, passant un bras autour des épaules de Peter et l'attirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

— Ah, comme c'est mignon ! Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes vraiment !

Peter rit.

— D'une certaine façon. Je suis plus taré que ce que je croyais.

Il n'arrive pas à croire à quel point il est à l'aise, étreint pas un étranger dont il n'a jamais vu le visage, mais il y a quelque chose à propos de Wade. Simplement, ils... fonctionnent. Et Peter se retrouve à hocher la tête pendant un discours de Wade sur les merveilles de Bea Arthur, tombant à moitié une nouvelle fois quand ses yeux se ferment.

— Whoa, doucement petit mec, tu ne voudrais pas te casser ce nez – c'est un nez adorable, après tout, et crois-moi se cassez le nez fait putain de mal.

Wade le rattrape et l'installe sur le sol, ramenant une couette au dessus de lui. Peter fredonne joyeusement, s'enfonçant davantage dans les plis chauds.

— B'nuit, Wade, marmonne-t-il alors que l'homme rit doucement, un peu tristement.

— Ouais, ça en a vraiment été une. Merci Peter.

Quand Peter se réveille, Wade est parti. Il trébuche hors de leur château commun et trouve une note sur la table et une enveloppe épaisse.

* * *

Petey—

Merci pour la soirée pyjama, petit mec. Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu dors et tu ne ronfles même pas ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment t'acheter une meilleure fenêtre qui ne se casse pas aussi facilement. Tous les cambrioleurs ne sont pas aussi sexy et super cool que _moi_ !

'Kay, salut !

-La piscine-party, Wade

P.S. : Je t'ai emprunté à long terme ton peignoir parce qu'il était couvert de sang et de crasse et que tu n'en veux probablement plus. En plus c'est chaud et génial et ça sent bon. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

L'enveloppe est remplie à ras-bord de liquide. C'est plus d'argent que Peter n'en gagne en une année.

Peter laisse l'argent sur la table. Il plie soigneusement la note et la pose sur le meuble près de la table. Puis il cherche des prix de nouvelles fenêtres en ligne.

La prochaine fenêtre qu'il achète peut être ouverte de l'extérieur, si l'ouvreur a des doigts agiles et une expérience considérables – deux choses que Peter est relativement sûr que Wade ait en abondance. C'est stupide, parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il tombera sur Wade encore. Le mec est un (étrange, taré, peu orthodoxe) héros et Peter... ne l'est pas.

Sans rire, il n'est même pas une demoiselle en détresse ; sa vie est si banale qu'il doute être jamais dans le besoin de l'aide d'un héros. Et ce mec est entré par effraction dans son appartement et a abîmé ses affaires – il n'y a pas moyen que Peter soit déçu de ne pas le revoir. Il n'y avait pas de numéro de téléphone sur le mot, pas d'adresse mail ou quoi que ce soit. Ça n'intéresse probablement pas Wade de le revoir de toute façon.

C'est stupide, mais quand même...

Un mois plus tard, la fenêtre s'ouvre.

— Hey, petit mec ? Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ?

Et Peter sourit.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est nouille, c'est adorable, ça sert pas à grand chose mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Alors plutôt que de réviser mon devoir de litté et mon devoir d'histoire de demain, je traduis cet OS. Guilty. Laissez une petite review, elle sera traduite à l'auteur !

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
